


New Life

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Sort of Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: Claire Beauchamp arrives to her new job as a nurse at the Scottish Helicopter Ambulance Service, where she meets helicopter pilot Jamie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of crossover between Outlander and old Austrian show Medicopter 117.

Claire accelerated her motorbike, speeding the Scottish Highlands landscape which crossed her helmet. The motorbike had been a good idea, she thought, a better way to drive to work in such wild place than her old blue Smart. 

It was her first day on her new work, as nurse of the Scottish Helicopter Ambulance Service. Her friends at her old hospital at London thought she had lost her mind at accept a job so “far” from civilisation, but this was precisely why she applied for it- She needed to be far from civilisation at that point of her life.

The helicopter station was at the end of a thin secondary road. A small building painted in white with an adjacent wood shed, she supposed for the Helicopter tools and supplies. She knocked the door and waited for a couple of minutes and started to wander around. She heard some music and voices and walked towards them.

That was when she saw the helicopter for first time, looking more intimidating than in the photos she had seen during her training, painted in bright red with yellow stripes. Two men were talking about something technical- one while looking at the motor and another one- tall, big and with a mane of red hair almost as bright as his jumpsuit, by his side.

‘Hello’ Said Claire, getting closer to them.

The red haired man turn to her, a pair of blue eyes hooking into hers. ‘Hello, need any help?’ He said to her in a thick Scottish accent.

‘I’m Claire Beauchamp. I’m the new nurse, I need to present myself to…’ She said looking for the paper she kept on her jacket’s pocket,’…Captain Murtagh Fraser.’

‘He’s not here right now, but you can wait here in the meantime. It won’t be long. There’s cold drinks on the shed, if you want one.’ The red haired man told her.

‘Thanks, and you are?’ Asked Claire to them.

‘This is Rupert, our mechanic.’ He said, the other man saying something in a strange language at what the red haired man laughed and answered quickly. ‘And I’m James Fraser, but ye can call me Jamie.’

‘Fraser? Are you related with the Captain?’ Claire asked him promptly.

‘Och, aye. He’s my Godfather.’

‘Is that how you got the job?’ Claire asked him.

‘It’s a long story, but ye can resume it like that, aye.’ Jamie said to Claire.

‘Where did you say those cold drinks are? I could do it with one now, meanwhile I wait.’ Claire said.

‘Let me show it to you.’ Said Jamie. 

Claire turned and began to walk towards the shed, unaware of the fact that Jamie’s eye locked onto her arse for the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie’s Point of view

Spring had finally arrived.

The morning was hot even at that early hour and Jamie was lounging in the Sun while waiting for the rest of the team to come.

‘Jamie!’ His godfather’s calling interrupting his daydreaming.

‘Aye Murtagh.’ 

‘I have to go for a council meeting, I’ll be back in a couple of hours.’ Said Murtagh playing with his tie- he absolutely hate to dress up, but he couldn’t go on a jumpsuit to a council meeting and the tie had been a present for Father’s Day from his and his wife Suzette’s newly adopted daughter Maisri, so, he had to wear it regularly. ‘The new nurse is due to arrive today, if she comes in the meantime, tell her to wait for me.’

‘I will.’ Said Jamie ‘Enjoy the meeting.’

Murtagh swore in Gaelic and left on his car, crossing in the path with the old raggedy van of Rupert, the helicopter mechanic, who had come so early in the morning to change a faulty spark plug which had been giving problems the last couple of days. It was on the middle of helping Rupert with the task that an unknown female voice called for attention.

‘Hello’ Jamie turn quickly to it, his heart skipping a bit at the sight of the owner of the voice. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, with whiskey coloured eyes, lusty lips and the most wild curly hair, probably provoked by the helmet she held on one hand.

‘Hello, need any help?’ Jamie said, unable of take his eyes from her.

‘I’m Claire Beauchamp. I’m the new nurse, I need to present myself to…Captain Murtagh Fraser.’ She introduced herself- Sorcha, Light- a very appropriate name for someone so luminous, Jamie abstractedly thought.

‘He’s not here right now, but you can wait here in the meantime. It won’t be long. There’s cold drinks on the shed, if you want one.’ 

‘Thanks, and you are?’ 

‘This is Rupert, our mechanic.’ Jamie introduce Rupert to her 

‘We got a bonnie one, better than Angus’ Said Rupert in Gaelic, making Jamie laugh. 

‘Aye, a verra bonnie one.’ Jamie answered also in their mother language, changing back to English to speak with Claire ‘And I’m James Fraser, but ye can call me Jamie.’

‘Fraser? Are you related with the Captain?’ 

‘Och, aye. He’s my Godfather.’

‘Is that how you got the job?’ Claire asked him back- bonnie and sassy, he liked her

‘It’s a long story, but ye can resume it like that, aye.’ He answered to her,

‘Where did you say those cold drinks are? I could do it with one now, meanwhile I wait.’.

‘Let me show it to you.’

She turn around walking toward the shed in front of he, giving him a lovely view of her arse. Bonnie, sassy and with a big plump arse- he really liked her.


End file.
